This invention relates to a system for sensing wheel misalignment while a vehicle is moving. Wheel misalignment is a common problem in modern vehicles. Many driving conditions can result in wheel misalignment. Until it is detected, wheel misalignment can adversely affect a vehicle's steering system as well as provide uneven tire wear. The longer that significant wheel misalignment goes undetected and uncorrected, the greater the undesirable tire wear.
Typically wheel misalignment is detected at a time when a vehicle is serviced. Of course, this only occurs periodically. It would be desirable to provide a system whereupon a user of a vehicle may actively determine wheel misalignment.